


Ninth Day

by MrsHamill



Series: PWPs [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-11
Updated: 2000-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6054823">Eight Days a Week</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninth Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to "Eight Days a Week"... the boyz discuss their.. uh.. positions. I'm still sick and have discovered the joys of ODing on Robitussin. This is completely Trinity's fault for daring me to write a follow up fic with the words "intake," "compression," "power," and "exhaust," with bonus points for "ignition." I got "torque" in there too, Trin... ya forgot that one! Oh, and thanks, Bunny, for the beta on this one. Yeah, it does sometimes scare me how much you know about kinky sex. But only sometimes.
> 
> As an aside -- I was so high on Robitussin that shortly after I posted this, I tripped over my cat and put my head through the wall. The place where it was patched could be seen for the rest of our tenure in that house.

"OOOOOHHHHHhhhhh... MASter... yes, oh YES!" Obi-Wan was sprawled against his Master's knees, impaled on Qui-Gon's not inconsiderable length, his hands tangled in long, sweaty hair and grasping strong shoulders. His head thrown back in ecstasy, he rode the hot shaft inside him eagerly, as Qui-Gon used his fingers to caress his neck and nipples, gasping in his own rapture.  
  
"My Obi, yes, ride me... oh GODS..." One of Obi-Wan's feet slipped on the sheets and he drove himself even further down, both men nearly shrieking at the sensation. Suddenly Obi-Wan was coming, keening Qui-Gon's name as his erection spurted viscous fluid everywhere. His climax triggered his Master' s, who shouted in delight then slowly toppled to one side, nearly unconscious with the intensity of it.  
  
After a few minutes, Qui-Gon heard a muffled voice from somewhere around his chest. "Mmfgg. Gfff mfffg."  
  
"Hmm?" Still boneless from the exquisite sensations, and still buried deep inside his Padawan, Qui-Gon's befogged mind tried to translate. With a groaning effort, Obi-Wan pulled his face away from his Master's chest.  
  
"My leg. Got to move it... cramping."  
  
"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, my Obi, here." A bit of twisting and maneuvering (during which Qui-Gon's softened penis slipped out of its happy sheath), and they were lying side-by-side, sweat and semen drying on their sated bodies.  
  
Qui-Gon tucked Obi-Wan's head under his chin and held him close, while Obi-Wan pressed his ear up against his Master's chest and listened to his heart slowly stop fibrillating. One finger drew patterns in the mess all over Qui-Gon's belly, and he sighed in contentment. "'S'nice," he murmured.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, somewhat sleepily. He had gotten in late, had immediately made love to his Padawan, then said Padawan had woken him at the crack of dawn by an exquisite blow job. Not that he was complaining about the lack of sleep... especially since he had not gotten a lot of sleep on his latest mission, mainly due to his trying to sublimate his desires into the Force (without a lot of success). "I knew it would be. Force, Obi-love, I've waited so long for you."  
  
"Me too," Obi-Wan said, kissing the flesh under his head. "This last week was hell. Not just because of the exams, either."  
  
"I can imagine," Qui-Gon chuckled. After a few minutes of silence, he looked down at his Padawan. "How did you do, by the way?"  
  
Smiling proudly, Obi-Wan looked up at his Master. "Top five percent. Even if I did bomb the 27."  
  
Grimacing, Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. "Well, you're not alone there. As far as I know, there's only been one person ever to ace the 27."  
  
Frowning, Obi-Wan said, "Who?"  
  
"Master Baccomber."  
  
"But he teaches it!" Obi-Wan protested in shock, rearing back far enough to make sure Qui-Gon wasn't joking.  
  
"Exactly. Which is why it's such a dreadful course." Qui-Gon settled to his back, stretching carefully and pulling his apprentice to his side. "I'm very proud of you, Obi-Wan," he said, kissing the younger man's nose. "Let' s see... you also had AI, and SSI?"  
  
Obi-Wan shifted until he was sprawled mostly on top of Qui-Gon, and rubbed himself languorously against the older man. "Um-hm. High B in AI and an A in Sentient Species. And an A in Hyperdrive mech, and a B in Metallurgical." Obi-Wan's cock, insatiable like that of most young men's, was definitely interested by this time, and Qui-Gon mentally groaned when he felt the hardness rub against him.  
  
"You've done very well then, Padawan," he whispered, capturing Obi-Wan's lips in a deep kiss of appreciation. "What else did you do... well, I mean, apparently I know what you spent a lot of time doing..." and here he looked over at the dildo on the nightstand. Obi-Wan blushed. "Where did you get that thing anyway?"  
  
"Um... Bant gave it to me." If anything, Obi-Wan's blush was deepening and Qui-Gon barked with laughter.  
  
"Bant?! Good heavens, do I need to have a talk with her Master?"  
  
"NO!" Obi-Wan laughed. "Actually, she gave it to me years ago. It was... well, it was a gag gift. I had confided in her, about... about..."  
  
"About your love for me?" Qui-Gon asked gently, stroking the satiny smooth skin of his Padawan's back.  
  
"Uh-huh. She was sympathetic, and never said a word, but, well, you know Bant. Can't do anything without making a joke. I don't even know why I kept it."  
  
"She's a good friend, Obi-Wan." He looked curiously at the object. "Actually, I could have used that myself."  
  
"Master!"  
  
Laughing, Qui-Gon rolled them over so that he was on top, raining kisses all over his Padawan's face. "What, you don't think I had the same difficulty as you?"  
  
"Well, no... I guess..." Obi-Wan stopped and examined his feelings. "I guess, I just never thought about it. You're so much more, oh, I dunno..."  
  
"Older?" Qui-Gon said wryly.  
  
"MATURE, Master, NOT older," Obi-Wan laughed. "I just can't picture you as a horny teenager, um... needing to, well, you know..."  
  
"Jerk off? Paddle the Padawan? Choke the Councilor? Do the one-handed kata? Polish the lightsaber? Apply the handbrake?"  
  
"MASTER!" Obi-Wan was giggling.  
  
"Milk the bantha? Perform a self-test? Flog the Senator? Man the cockpit? Wrestle the one-eyed monster?"  
  
Obi-Wan was by this time laughing helplessly. "S-stop!! Oh Master... Please!"  
  
Grinning madly, Qui-Gon took pity on his poor Padawan and stopped. "We all do it, Obi-Wan," he said, more seriously, but his eyes still danced. "Sometimes we need it more than others, you know. And I can say without hesitation that I needed it, badly, on this last trip." By now completely serious, Qui-Gon looked deep into his Padawan's lovely eyes. "All I could think of was you, even as I was threatening the Salehim into signing their damn treaty."  
  
Reaching one hand up, Obi-Wan caressed his Master's face. "It _was_ difficult. All this time waiting, and then having to wait some more... I wasn't even sure I knew what I wanted and I couldn't have it."  
  
With a sudden start, Qui-Gon said, "Obi, love, surely you weren't a virgin?"  
  
Blushing again, Obi-Wan bit his lower lip. "Well, kind of. I mean, I'd gotten to second base with friends, but had never really gone all the way. I-I think I was waiting. For you." The last two words were whispered, and Qui-Gon felt something in his heart tear open.  
  
"Oh, love." Gently, he kissed Obi-Wan, then rolled them over again so that the younger man was on top. "I'm greatly honored. But surprised too. You seemed to know exactly what to do..."  
  
If Obi-Wan turned any redder, he would be glowing in the infra-red. "Well, that was because of the chip."  
  
Squeezing his eyes closed, Qui-Gon said, his voice somewhat strangled, "You downloaded a porno chip, didn't you."  
  
"Well, yes. For research purposes, Master!" Obi-Wan found himself giggling and tried to suppress it, but couldn't. Then his Master was laughing too, and it turned into another hot kiss. Obi-Wan was finding out that his Master was a really great kisser, and in fact he had learned more in the last few hours than he had over the last four years.  
  
Qui-Gon's kisses started out slow, a nibble at the lower lip, a lick at the upper; then his tongue became involved with Obi-Wan's teeth and gums, stroking and petting. He had an affinity for sucking on his Padawan's lower lip, and Obi-Wan was startled to discover how good that felt. But it was the tongue involvement that really shot bolts of pleasure right down to his cock.  
  
"Ummmm..." he moaned, rubbing himself harder against his master.  
  
Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Qui-Gon rolled them over again, trying to take control of the rapidly deteriorating situation. "You are insatiable," he murmured, nibbling on the younger man's neck. With great effort, he pulled away, looking fondly down at his utterly debauched Padawan. "Well, then, as your Master, it is my duty to teach, is it not? Did your 'research ' cause you to have any questions, Padawan?" His somber tone was belied by the evil gleam in his eyes and the lascivious stroking of his hands down Obi-Wan's sides.  
  
Wriggling in an excess of pleasure, Obi-Wan tried to think. "Well..." his eyes sagged shut as his Master's hand pressed gently between his thighs. "Ohhh... um... yes. Actually, I was kind of wondering..."  
  
"Yes, my Obi-love?" Qui-Gon purred, his hands still gently exploring.  
  
"Are you a top or a bottom, Master?"  
  
Freezing in shock, Qui-Gon's eyes grew round, then sagged shut. He hung his head, wondering how the hell he could answer this one? Finally, he opened his eyes to see his impish Padawan, face composed but eyes dancing with mischief, staring up at him, calmly waiting for an answer. Qui-Gon decided to chicken.  
  
"I can be anything you want me to be, Obi-Wan," he said. "And before you ask, I like it both ways." He kissed his Padawan again; he didn't seem to be able to resist doing that, at least. "Does that answer your question?" he asked huskily.  
  
Still smiling, Obi-Wan said, "Um-hm. One of them, anyway." He reached up and tugged Qui-Gon back down for another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
When he came up for air, Qui-Gon murmured, "What is your other question, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Something you asked me last night before we went to sleep," was his answer. Frowning, Qui-Gon cast his thoughts back...and his eyes opened wide with shock. He gulped.  
  
"Oh. Well. That was before I knew..." Obi-Wan was grinning at him, obviously enjoying getting his Master flustered.  
  
"I would love to do it, you know," he said, voice unconsciously sultry and completely blowing Qui-Gon's mind. The older man didn't stand a chance. "You do trust me, don't you?"  
  
That did it. "I trust you with my soul, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his concerns melting away. He rolled again to his back, bringing Obi-Wan with him. They kissed some more, then Obi-Wan jumped out of bed.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, hurrying into Qui-Gon's 'fresher. He returned after a few minutes with a warm, damp cloth, which he used to lovingly clean off Qui-Gon's chest and penis, which was already half hard from their leisurely conversation and cuddling. Tossing the cloth back into the 'fresher, he grabbed the dildo and one of the tubes of lube from the night stand and knelt next to his Master, suddenly shy.  
  
"Are you sure... I mean, I don't want to push you into anything..." he said, smiling at his Master.  
  
Qui-Gon reached up and took the dildo from his Padawan, examining it with one eyebrow raised. "I must confess to some... prurient interest in this, Padawan," he said easily, handing the silicon monster back. "And like I said, I trust you with my soul. I'll tell you if you hurt me, never fear. Besides, you are in the top five percent of your class, surely a young man with that many brains knows what to do in a situation like this?"  
  
The shy smile turned into a feral grin, and Obi-Wan moved to sit between his Master's spread legs. "Well, I didn't tell you that I aced the Thermodynamics exam, did I?"  
  
Watching while his Padawan spread some of the gel lubrication on his fingers, Qui-Gon said distractedly, "Oh, yes?"  
  
"Uh-huh. One hundred percent. Oh, would you be more comfortable on your stomach?"  
  
Swallowing, Qui-Gon said, "It's all right. I'd rather watch your face. Just be careful and everything will be fine."  
  
Nodding, Obi-Wan carefully pressed Qui-Gon's long legs up to his chest, so that his anus was completely exposed. Presenting one shaky finger to the little puckered opening, Obi-Wan pushed gently inside.  
  
"Uh." Qui-Gon closed his eyes the better to feel, enjoying the gentle digit in his rectum. It had been so long... "Th-that's wonderful, Obi-Wan, about your exam" he said, arching his back in pleasure.  
  
"Got the best in my class on that one," Obi-Wan agreed. "It seems I do know intake from exhaust, then," he continued, distracted, as he added a second well-lubed finger.  
  
"I never doubted it..." Qui-Gon murmured, groaning softly. "That feels... so good..."  
  
A third finger, and Obi-Wan was spreading and stretching. "Compression manifolds were something of a puzzle for a while, but apparently I finally figured them out."  
  
Beyond words by this time, Qui-Gon merely sighed in bliss. Obi-Wan slowly removed his fingers, then greased up the dildo carefully.  
  
"Of course, power ratios were never a problem. I've always enjoyed physics." Watching his Master's face carefully for signs of pain, he slowly pushed the silicon penis in, past the loosened muscle, thrusting carefully. "And one must always account for torque."  
  
Angling upwards, Obi-Wan sought for and found that certain spot. Qui-Gon's back arched and he yelled wordlessly, his cock rock hard and leaking. Panting in arousal at the sight his Master presented, Obi-Wan thrust gently again, rubbing as much as he was able against Qui-Gon's prostate, given the angle. Leaning forward, he gently ran his tongue over the rigid cock before him as he thrust, relishing the taste of the pre-come there and overwhelmed at Qui-Gon's inarticulate cries of joy.  
  
Qui-Gon had never been quite this aroused in his life, that he could remember anyway, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, especially given the wonderful massage on his prostate. Gathering what little shreds of composure he could find, he opened his eyes and gasped, "You, Obi, love... you please!"  
  
Gnawing on his lower lip, shaking with arousal, Obi-Wan carefully and slowly pulled the dildo out and positioned himself at his Master's entrance. As he started to slowly thrust, reveling in the tight, slick heat, he heard his Master's voice again. "Hard, love. Do it. You won't hurt me... please."  
  
Beyond all rational thought now, Obi-Wan obeyed and shoved himself in as deeply as he could. The sensation was incredible and he felt as though he had no air at all. "Oh.. MASTER!" Pulling himself almost all the way out he did it again, hearing Qui-Gon shriek as his come fountained between them. "We have ignition Master!" he shouted as he came in a blaze of passion, collapsing forward, everything graying out.  
  


* * *

  
An indeterminate, luxurious time later, the two men came to themselves. Obi-Wan was draped across Qui-Gon's body, bodily fluids drying to crystals between them, and the dataset in the other room was beeping. Groaning, they disengaged, hissing as little hairs stuck together by semen were ripped from follicles. The dataset was still beeping, insistently.  
  
"Oh gods," Qui-Gon moaned, managing somehow to sit up... gingerly. "Who wants me now? What time is it?" He glanced at the chrono and then did a double take. "By the Force. It's after noon, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh?" Obi-Wan said, stretching languidly. "No wonder I'm hungry."  
  
For a moment, Qui-Gon indulged himself by watching his beautiful apprentice writhe on the sheets, then he carefully stood, reaching for his robe. "It's probably the Council, wondering where I am," he muttered, pulling his robe around him and trying - without success - to tame his hair.  
  
"You go answer them and I'll get us something to eat," Obi-Wan said, bouncing from the bed in an excess of energy. Qui-Gon watched him move, shaking his head over the wanton display.  
  
It certainly was the Council, in the form of Dubov, wondering where Qui-Gon was with his oral report. "I shall be there within the hour, Dubov. I arrived quite late last night and, well, rather forgot about the time."  
  
Frowning in disgust, the little purple being said, "Oh, all right, Master Jinn. Within the hour, please."  
  
Turning from the dataset Qui-Gon was treated to the delightful sight of a naked Obi-Wan setting the table for their breakfast/lunch/tea. He took a seat and sipped some of the cold juice his Padawan poured for him, then began on the sandwich. "They expect me within the hour, Padawan," he said, around a mouthful of bread and meat. "I don't expect I'll be detained more than an hour after that."  
  
"Oh, good," Obi-Wan said, tucking into his own sandwich. "Then we shall have the whole night together without interruption."  
  
Qui-Gon stopped chewing for a moment to shoot a look of pure panic to his Padawan, who began laughing uncontrollably. Swallowing, he said gently, "I may not be 'old' Obi-Wan, but I do have my limitations. I'd rather live a while longer yet to enjoy being with you."  
  
Jumping up from his seat, Obi-Wan swarmed into his Master lap, kissing him soundly. "Don't worry, Master," he silkily whispered into the older man's ear. "I plan on taking a course next quarter in CPR."

end


End file.
